


Бог мамы Мау

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если бы кошки могли создать свою религию, то их бог ловил бы мышей»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бог мамы Мау

— А Бог — он какой? — пристаёт Мявочка к маме Мау. 

— Он могучий, огромный, — мурлычет мама Мау, — он всемогущ. Он создал небо и землю, и произрастила земля зелень, траву, сеющую семя, и дерева ветвистые, пригодные для лазанья. И увидел Бог, что это весело. И создал Он рыб больших и маленьких, чтобы наполнили воды в морях, и птиц, чтобы полетели над землёю, под твердью небесной. И стало так. И создал Бог зверей земных по роду их, и скот по роду их, и всех гадов земных по роду их. И увидел Бог, что это весело. 

Мама Мау прерывается, чтобы вылизать лапу, любовно оглядывает каждый пальчик. Мявочка дёргает её за хвост.

— И мышей, и мышей Он создал? А что было потом?

Мама Мау садится кувшинчиком, лапки вместе, важно смотрит на Мявочку. 

— Создал Бог кошек, и увидел, что кошки — это хорошо. И благословил их Бог, и сказал: плодитесь и размножайтесь, и наполняйте землю, и обладайте ею. Вот, Я дал вам всякую мышь, какая есть на всей земле, и всякую птицу, и всякую рыбу, и мух с бабочками, и гадов земных, — вам сие будет в пищу. И стало так. И была земля, и мышь, и всякая птица, и всякая рыба, и гады земные, и была вечная ночь. И сказал Бог: надо же когда-то и спать, и создал день. И был день первый, и Бог спал. Проснувшись, Он увидел, что на земле холодно, а с неба льётся мокрая вода. И создал Бог человека, чтобы строил домы и укрывал в них кошек, и растил в поте лица хлеб свой, и заводились в хлебах мыши. Но человек был суров и дик, и беззаконно прогонял кошек от крова своего. 

Мявочка прячется в пух на мамином животе и закрывает глаза. 

— И увидел Бог, что это плохо, — напевает мама Мау над его головой. — И поймал Бог человека, и выломал ему ребро, и сказал, что если будет хулиганить, то выломает все остальные. И человек устыдился. И создал Бог женщину, чтобы любила кошек и брала их в домы, где всякая еда. И привёл Бог женщину к человеку и сказал: вот помощник подобный тебе! И сказала женщина: я не помощник, я тоже человек не хуже прочих! И увидел Бог, что это весело, и не предвидится конца веселью. И стало так. 

Мявочка играет с маминым хвостом, потом — со своим, потом гоняется за мухой. Возвращается, заглядывает маме Мау в глаза со злокозненным лукавством. 

— Мама, Бог может всё?

— Да, сынок.

— А может Он сотворить мышь, которую сам не сможет поймать?

Мама Мау не сразу понимает, в чём подвох.


End file.
